A Night Like No Other
by platipie
Summary: Jeff has a special surprise awaiting Raquel (features: Jeff Hardy)


**A Night Like No Other**

Raquel opened the front door slowly to find the house in complete darkness. "that's strange" she told herself, "I swear Jeffie said he'd be home" she said scratching her head but just shrugged it off figuring she'd got made a mistake with the details again. 

She shut the door and placed her bag down on the ground before moving towards the light switch. As she flicked the switch, nothing happened, "that's odd" she said to herself, "I guess I better check the fuse box" she sighed and started to make her way back out the front door, when she hear music playing softly in the distance. She spun around instantly as she recognised the song. "What the hell is going on in here" she whispered before seeing a light in the lounge room flick on. She picked up an umbrella from the clothes stand beside her before carefully making her way through to the light. She didn't know why was didn't just got out the front door and check the fuse box, instead of walking around in the darkened house, but there was something about it, something that drew her there. And for the first time in a long while, she didn't feel scared at all. In fact she felt calm and at peace with everything. As she turned the corner into the lounge room she dropped her umbrella when she saw what was before her. "Oh my gosh" she gasped as she felt her legs go to jelly. She grabbed hold of the door frame to keep herself falling to the ground all the while not taking her eyes off what was in front of her. 

Before she saw Jeff leaning back comfortably on a folding chair. That's when she heard the music playing again. 

Baby, take off your coat, real slow.

Jeff got up from the chair and started to slowly slide the left sleave of his jacket down his arm, before swinging it off not bothered where it feel.  Raquel couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked just so adorable, even in the still mostly darkened room. 

Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes.

He crawl towards her before swinging around and sitting back on the chair kicking off his shoes freely, careful not to hit Raquel with one. It would definitely not have made the right impression if it had, he thought with a smile. 

Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes.

He crawled back towards her and stood only centimetres away from her and licked his lips before ripping open his shirt. He took it off and wrapped it around Raquel's neck and licked his lips once again before walked backwards to his chair again. 

  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on.

He jumped up onto the chair and grinned as he performed a few little tricked with the hat he was wearing. Raquel couldn't help but laugh at him. It wasn't everyday she was able to see Jeff in such a state. And she knew that if she had anything to do with it, it definitely wouldn't be the last time either. 

_Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights.  
Come back here, stand on the chair. Ooh, baby, that's right!  
Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em._

He jumped down off the chair and walked back towards her rubbing his body up against hers and whispered softly, "welcome home baby" and kissed her softly on the lips before moving seductively back to the chair. 

_You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You can leave your hat on!_

As he moved he body in time with the music he unbuckled his belt and slowly removed it, whipping it once and winked at Raquel before tossing it to the side. He then took two steps forward looked her straight in the eyes and dropped his pants, kicking them to the side. Raquel had to fan herself with her hand as she looked at him standing only in boxers and a hat, definitely what dreams are made of. 

_Suspicious minds are talking. That's right, they'll tear us apart.  
They don't believe in this love of ours.  
They don't know what love is.  
They don't know what love is.  
I know what love is.  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can_

Jeff could sense just how turned on Raquel was getting as he strutted over towards her. This time it was her that did all the moving. She moved slowly to the music rubbing her body up against his. Before finally releasing him from the now restrictive boxers. He gasped softly before leaning forward and whispering, "Happy birthday baby" before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. 


End file.
